moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Abce2
If you have a problem with another user of the Wiki, feel free to give me a PM on chat and discuss it with me. Just keep in mind I only have a limited amount of sanity, like any normal person. Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Unneeded pages #http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/The_googenheist #http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Kieran Thanks! :) uɐʍoɹ 02:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Mickyfickle Hey, just to let you know that Mickyfickle has been deleting messages off his Talk Page, which as I understand you are not allowed to do. Also, if he pesters everyone about being an admin he shouldn't really be one, in my point of view. Thank you, BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply Should we talk on chat? I will be on for the rest of the day, just let me know. Same thing as Sadie, but I am free tomorrow. Hey I need to talk on chat. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I was just wondering, since you have been denying chat mod RFR's, can you please give me the link that tells who has what powers? It would be nice to see that, and also, I need to talk to you in private on chat about something. Can you please respond when you will be available? Thanks, Hi Abce2 Please come on chat we are having a big problem Prettyasagirl (talk) 17:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorted, Hi I never left. I just sometimes appear and sometimes don't. 19:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Moderator Hi Abce! It's me, Tyger; I was able to create another account! Snoop recently requested to be demoted and blocked and he has, so there is a Chat Mod space. As I've already been one (and an Admin), I was thinking I could be re-promoted. If you could, come on chat. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 19:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Can I be a Chat Mod Please? 53geekypoppet (talk) 13:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC)53geekypoppet Hey I didn't remove the vote, Legolas told me to remove it after I explained to him in chat. Sure! I am pretty active during the day, I will try to be on tomorrow. Sefelic usually comes on around 2:30 (EST) if you wanted to meet on chat then. I never told Nyan Cat to remove the vote. Please give him a warning for taking away a vote and for lying about it. Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 03:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Please can you delete this page so I can make another one? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/Legolasfanno1 Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 05:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Template:MP3 Hey, can you let me know who did the template MP3, as on Pink's Club Penguin wiki we are having trouble with it. Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) MP3 Don't worry, I think I have it! Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 04:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep thats wat i thought they must have got my name from someone else on moshi. Im confused :) DaNdY 11:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Community Message Hi Abce, is it okay if I edit the community messages? I find that CAPITAL LETTERS AND BOLD is 'shout in your face'. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 17:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) PLease can I be an admin again? I was as Star, Tyger is and I really want to be one again! Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 18:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Reply :3 Yea, but it really hurts my eyes and my head, since I wear glasses and suffer with migraines.. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 21:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I made a blog page about it for the crats, it is called Adminship. Please take a look at it when you have time! Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 04:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Saw your blog post! I saw your blog post. I would love to be able to help out. I'm a girl, so maybe you could have some female point of view. Just asking, maybe I could do the monsters section? Super Moshi sections? Moshi Forum section? If I could choose, I would like to talk about Super Moshi sections. Please? ToastWithTheMost (talk) 18:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I saw your blog post! maybe i could help out! Maybe doing a contest section. I would love to do it. Come and find me on chat/ send a message on my talk once you make up your mind? Poptart Hi Abce, Poptart edited a picture of me saying something very mean (http://prntscr.com/15blul). I would never say anything like 'Seriously' or 'Shut Up' unless I'm talking to my brother. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 15:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Annoyed Hey Abce, on Wednesday, Tyger was being quite mean to me. I lightshotted the pictures of what he said, he is denying what he said and saying they're editing. I am quite annoyed and upset, please help! Message: I've seen Poptart (Bran) & Carwyn (Tyger) have posted messages on your user. I would like to inform you that tyger is right. Bran did edit that message. I know since i was there I can't read it, it comes up saying it's not there. Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 01:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Another message: Hi Abce! I would just like to say that me and ben r quite upset. This is cause tyger and bran techency do everything on the bullitn. We want to do something to. Cause i would have loved to do contests and ben would love doing reviews, however bran appenetly is doing both, please could we have something to do we r comfetble doing! thanks! Why? Why am I banned? Sorry if that picture was rude, I never actually looked at it until now, Reggie told me to show you. Anyway, sorry, how long is the ban? Moshi Bulletin Request I would like to be part of Moshi Bulletin. I will do anything needed, so tell me what to do and I'll do it. Again, I'll do anything needed. Thank you for your time. Toast With The Most (talk) 20:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Abce2, I currently have 118 edits and I was wondering if I could be an admin agin, since I have been one before. Thanks! Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 19:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Please can I be an admin? Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 04:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sadie and Bran have real people in their avatars.. My avatar is Rocktard (Brock Vincent Butler) who is the youngest son of Shaycarl, a famous Youtuber :3 Also, when I click 'Add' on the bulletin, the category doesn't get added by itself. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie lover|'Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] Another Reply :P Okay, thanks for informing me. I'll be sure to add the category! [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 18:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Unfair Hi, I'm a bit upset as Legolas got to make a RfA and mine went into inactive mode immidiately. I think it's unfair. Please can you delete my current RfA so I can make a new one? Also, can you give me permission for one, so no one puts it in inactive mode. Thanks, Rollback | BenAdventureBear |Talk to me! 05:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Emotes Hey Abce, I made a list of the emotes! To get pictures of them, open the links, take screenshots and make them transparent using a photo editing software (Paint.Net, Gimp, Photoshop, ect). We could do some as (chatty) like the (mario) emote. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 12:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Background Hey Abce, can I change the background of the wiki? It's kind of messy, no offense :P I wanted to ask because I saw you post on Clumsy's blog about a Halloween background. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 08:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The bakground isn't working out on my sand box wiki so... [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 09:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Background I have the background from Moshlings.com, I've updated the wiki and i have it say it looks amazing in preview mode! [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 16:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I have decided to change the background back. It didn't really have to do with Moshi and he didn't get permission from you first. Reply Okay, sorry Abce! [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 21:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Background Hey Abce, the new sign in page obviously has a background. Well, I found it and wondered it we could use it as the wiki background. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 15:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Hi Abce, please can I be a rollback? I have made a request, with 3 people supporting and 4 people opposing. One of the oppose shouldn't count, because on chat he told me it was for revenge because I opposed on his request. Here is the link if you need it: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Rollback/StevenGerrard StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! (talk) 19:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, don't bug him about it. If you do he will be less likely to promote you. Did I become a rollback? You said that it came to conclusion, and I don't know if that means I am one or not. Please help me! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! (talk) 03:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Just went to revert page, said I could rollback the last edit. Sorry! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! (talk) 03:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Star + Spruce Up the Wiki Hey Abce! Me and Sadie were wondering how Star (or StevenGerald) became a rollback. For starters, he had more opposes and secondly, he doesn't really deserve them. We now have too many users with rights now, in my opinion so we think he should be demoted. Anways, we were also wndering about this spruce up your wiki thing. The background isn't really a background, but a picture so it might be helpful for the wiki! *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Community_Development_Team 14:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Background So, you know that clouds background? Will it be the wiki background? :P 14:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Abce... Can you do something about Bran? He's always lying so he can be the good guy in every situation.. From his blog: *1) The pictures are exactly the same. *2) I said we can't use MME's picture as of the watermark. *3) I gave Reggie a warning for bullying. Sef blocked him as he was bullying others. *4) I'm not bragging, it's called news ^0^ *5) He thinks I make him horrible.. he was writing a story where I was a gay loner in it. He made me upset.. That's the truth and no, I am not trying to argue but I'm just stating out the truth. I've deleted the blog as it's bullying. 20:41, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Abce... I hate to disagree with Carwyn, don't want to start fights or take sides, but this is the link to the story.. brandonsstories.weebly.com/sun.html Yes, I heard On chat you asked if I had heard about the events between Bran and Carwyn? I saw Yolka Crazy!'s message and I saw he is blocked. I have an vague idea of what's going on, but please, leave a message on my Talk explaining all this. Toast With The Most (talk) 00:23, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm here! On chat right now, my computer is charging. Toast With The Most (talk) 23:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) You wanted a word? Bran said you wanted to see me about my 'attidue against being an Admin'. I don't think there's nothing wrong with it except for the fact that I have anger issues and that I'm senstivite meaning the slightest thing that is said can make me upset and kind of angry. 21:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply Okay, I'll try that the next time I get angry :) 06:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Carwyn Im not trying to be mean to Carwyn, in any shape or form, but like I said, I got banned for being truthful and honest. I said that Carwyn was being selfish and doing things like this. Anyway, im just letting you know. he isnt just annoying me, but others too. :/ Yolka Crazy! (talk) 16:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The Truth The truth is just Reggie hates me and I explained what happened with the walrus on the blog post in a comment and I was joking with the 'Get over it' thing, I posted a ';p' which is a text face for 'Lol' or 'Joking'. 16:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Problem Hey Abce, I just want to let you know of a problem between Carwyn, Ross and Yolka. I think Carwyn ought to be demoted for a week, and Yolka and Ross to be banned for a week. Rollback | KatsumaKool |Talk to me! 16:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Background Hey Abce, I found the file optizimer and it's amazing. I optizmed a photo and it's now the correct size to be the wiki background :) Do I have permission to chanhge it? ;p 13:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I am on chat usually everyday. I have plans tomorrow so I might not be on. But sometime this week should be good. Thank you! Please, what are your tips? Toast With The Most (talk) 11:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Hey Abce, I was wondering if I can have a fiddle around with the homepage. To be honest, It's kind of messy since the everything is everywhere ;p I've created a little template page of what it could look like, here it is: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Homepage 21:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Abce, I need to ask, did you change some of the pages layout? I noticed that the Hot Spots section on the Recent Wiki Activity looks a bit bland and the Add Link button and Other Templates seems to be different. I think someone may have changed the css but I'm not sure. If you click on the Add Link button or Add other Templates (on the side), the heading is green and the box seems to have changed a bit. I like the new textures but I thought you'd might've done it because you are normally the one who changes the Wiki's appearance. I can't take screenshots but I can use my phone. Is it okay if I upload them onto the Wiki? I can delete them afterwards. Here, will this help? Sorry if it looks a bit strange but I use that button everyday so I'm kind of familiar with it. I just want to check if someone's changed it. Oh well. I just thought that it would be strange if someone changed Wiki templates without letting us Crats know first. Should I remove the Pic now? Demotion Can you demote me from Rollback to Chat Moderator? I'd prefer to be a Chat Moderator. Thanks, Rollback | BenAdventureBear |Talk to me! 16:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Hey Abce, for the past hour or so I've been jazzing up the homepage. I've published it as I have no where to save it, I hope you like it and there's also a 'User of the Month' thing, check out my blog post for details. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 22:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Scare Bears I made pages for the Scare Bears, I am currently making some now. Mickyfickie/Sig 07:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply I've found the problem, I have a category on my signature page. I'll remove it .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 21:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Abce. I would like to contact you about something, but in some kind of private. Since chat is down, I would like to have an email to please contact you at, so we can discuss somethings. Please, drop me a message at my talk page. ''Hey Welcome Home!'' Go MMCHI!'Hey Welcome Home!